Nona Núvem
by ThatyDel
Summary: Tradução da Cloud Nine de Daddy’s Little Cannibal; o primeiro beijo da Nessie e do Jake! J/R ONE-SHOT


**A / N:** Estou realmente começando a me apaixonar pela história de Renesmee e Jacob, porque ela é muito fofa. Então eu queria escrever minha própria. Sei que muita gente odeia (se não abomina) Breaking Dawn, mas quanto mais penso nisso, mais eu gosto dela. E eu realmente queria escrever uma fofa one-shot de Renesmee e Jacob. Espero que você goste.

**Resumo:** Uma história de Breaking Dawn. Renesmee e Jacob compartilham seu primeiro beijo. One-shot R / J

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou dona de Twilight.

**Cloud Nine**

Nessie olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos, os olhos de Bella, brilhando intensamente. Não pude ajudar além sorri de volta. Ela era a mais bela criatura do mundo, ainda mais bela do que a mãe. Ela colocou o queixo sobre a mão erguida, sorrindo para mim. Eu imitei ela, ganhando uma risadinha.

"Eles sairam," Nessie insinuou, mordendo o lábio.

Eu rolei os olhos. "Não." Eu disse, sacudindo a minha cabeça. "Seu pai iria me matar." Pensei sobre a minha afirmação de um segundo. "Vamos fazê-lo." Mudei de idéia rapidamente.

Nessie riu, seus lábios puxados para trás, mostrando os dentes perfeitos. Eu nunca tinha sido tão profundamente e loucamente apaixonado por alguém antes. E aqui estava eu, caindo de amor pela filha de Edward Cullen. O meu inimigo mortal fora da primavera.

"Eu sou nova nisso", admitiu Nessie, corando.

"É melhor que seja." Eu rosnei para ela.

Nessie rolou os olhos. "Eu sou" Ela mordeu seu lábio novamente e fechou os olhos.

Meu coração começou a martelar quando eu me inclinei para frente. Nessie enrugou os lábios. Eu ri um pouco, mas era demais, o franzir dos lábios dela me fez lembrar muito de quando ela era criança e tentava beijar minha bochecha. Eu me inclinei mais para o lado da cama e comecei a rir violentamente.

"Seu idiota estranho," Nessie bater no meu braço.

Eu não disse nada. O riso foi dificultando a respiração. Nessie acertou meu braço novamente. Era demais às vezes, o quanto ela me fazia lembrar de Bella. Bella teria feito a mesma coisa se eu tivesse rido para ela quando estava tentando me beijar.

"Desculpe," Eu me desculpei quando consegui parar de rir. "Vou tentar me comportar dessa vez." Mordi meu lábio para que eu não começasse a rir de novo.

"Não," Nessie corou enquanto atravessava seus braços ao longo do peito. "Eu não quero mais fazer." Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e fitou a parede de seu quarto.

Eu ri suavemente e agarrei seu queixo. Ela virou para mim em choque. Eu tirei vantagem disso e pressionei os meus lábios suavemente contra os dela. Ela pegou um pouco de ar antes de fechar os olhos e empurrar os lábios mais para perto dos meus. Eu a imitei, fechando os olhos e me incline para mais perto dela. Eu abri minha boca e deixei a minha língua passar pelo seu lábio inferior. Nessie pulou para longe de mim e corou. Seus dedos toando o lábio inferior.

"Eu sabia que você era jovem demais para isso", eu ri suavemente.

"Não," Nessie sacudiu a cabeça. "Você só me surpreendeu, isso é tudo."

Eu sorri enquanto me estirava sobre a cama e colocava as mãos na parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Surpreendi você, hein?" Não foi uma pergunta. Eu só gostava de brincar com ela.

"Nós podemos tentar de novo," Nessie mordeu um pouco o lábio inferior. "Eu prometo não ficar surpreendida, desta vez."

Eu ri. "Acho que uma surpresa já é suficiente por hoje. Além disso," Eu puxei minhas costas para fora da cama. "Seu pai vai estar aqui em breve".

"Mais razões para fazer agora do que mais tarde," Nessie tentou me convencer.

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Não", eu sacudi minha cabeça. "Seu pai iria me matar." Literalmente. Eu adicionei a última parte na minha cabeça.

"Ele não tem que saber," Nessie continuou a tentar me convencer.

Eu agarrei suas bochechas pequenas entre as minhas mãos enormes e sorri para ela. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ela sorriu de volta pra mim. "Não há a menor chance", eu sacudi a minha cabeça antes de soltá-la e me puxar para fora da cama.

Nessie fez uma careta cruzando os braços sobre seu peito outra vez. Eu ri e caminhei para mais perto da porta. Eu a amava. Ela era a maçã dos meus olhos, o vento sob minhas asas, e tudo o mais que as canções extravagantes falavam sobre o amor. Mas ela estava crescendo rápido demais, não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também. Ela tentava ser adulta, mas ela era ainda tão jovem. Era tão agravante para mim como era para ela. Eu era um adulto e ela ainda era uma pré-adolescente (embora tecnicamente tenha apenas alguns anos de idade).

"Dê alguns dias", eu sorri para Nessie. "No ritmo que você está indo demorará apenas algumas horas para você ficar mais velha do que eu."

"Você não é tão engraçado," Nessie tentou não sorrir.

"Eu sei", eu sorri maliciosamente de volta para ela. "Boa noite". Eu abri a porta e estava prestes a sair quando dei de cara com um Edward raivoso.

Oh merda ...

Fim.

A / D: eu não sabia como terminar isso. E eu não tenho a minha cópia do Breaking Dawn então eu não consigo lembrar se eu fiz a Nessie certo ou não. Espero que sim. Eu passei por um bando de Nessie/Jake fanfics para me certificar disso?? Eu a tenho, pelo menos, perto de seu caráter. Eu sei que com o passar do tempo o seu crescimento vai diminuindo e é por isso que ela era uma piada. Se você gostar, me deixe um review. Se não o fizer, bem não presta. Por favor, NÃO COMENTE SOBRE BREAKING DAWN! Eu estou implorando. Estou cansado de ouvir a opinião do povo sobre esse livro. Sério, eu passei horas do dia em que o livro lançado falando dele com as pessoas.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

* * *

**Bom, essa é a tradução da ****Cloud Nine, espero que vocês tenham gostado; eu não sei se o título está certo, e nem entendi direito, mas acho q ficou bom :)**

**Como a Daddy's disse, essa fic ganhou um Twilight Awards como melhor fic Nessie/Jake**

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
